Depravity
by Ayase Reincarnated
Summary: Sequel to Temptation Calling. One has to be thankful for brave friends. The ones who won't back down in the worst of things. Some OOC, some AU/AT.


Observation

**This is a warning:** _This will be a slight AU/AT fic. The whole Blood War issue never happened. And this includes a fan ideal of mine that has no chance in Frozen Hell of happening._

**This is a disclaimer:** _Kusari (myself) does not own Bleach, nor will he ever. He does not even own the rights to a single character. Believe you me, if he did, shit would hit the fan._

**This is a summary: **_Her boldness was my saving grace._

* * *

><p>Kira had been a very loyal Vice Captain and member of the 3rd since before I regained my position. It never ceased to amaze me that he still had a sense of devotion to a Division that had caused him so much grief in the past. Gin Ichimaru had done some pretty awful psychological damage to him and yet he was still sane. A little awkward, but more or less grounded. The 'blame' for that probably is best put on the man who's been his best friend for Fengo knows how long. That 9th Squad Vice, Shuuhei Hisagi. I'll never quite understand their friendship but it functions well enough so there is no reason to question it.<p>

The point where I had appointed a new third seat officer is when I expected Kira to be upset. But to my surprise, it did not bother him very much at all. Even though he had not known this person even a small bit. She was a personal friend of mine yet my second in command had no quips about it. He had every reason to feel uneasy about the change. Maybe I can chalk this up to that 'bromance,' as some call it, between him and Shuuhei. Why, I don't know. I've lost my mind. I'm happier, he's happier, that's all that matters. And that the 3rd still functions properly.

Things here around the 3rd are still pretty damn quiet. Sometimes it proves to be a saving grace for a bad day, and other times it just shows that we need something around here to help lift the depressing air. Perhaps I'll speak to the Soutaicho about getting an aviary with pigeons or doves. They're quite lovely birds and I'm sure we can find a productive use for them. Kind of like Hell Butterflies, but with the ability to transport documents and small packages between Divisions. This idea is sounding better and better by the minute.

But my train of thought is interupted as someone enters the room from one of the hallways branching off of it. It's Kira with a rather important document that needs a signature. Probably just another transfer that needs approval. One of the rookies that had recently joined this Division had second thoughts and had vocally expressed a desire to join the 6th instead. Well, I'd rather see him happier in the 6th and continuing to grow as an individual than to stagnate here in the misery of the Squad marked by marigolds.

**You and your goddamn flower analogies. Pansy.**

"Captain. I have to make a quick run to the 9th, I apologize, I'll be right back."

Kira placed the single sheet of paper on my desk and quickly departed. Whatever his business was, it must have been urgent. I'm sure he has his reasons and I have reason to challenge them. His duties here in the 3rd were being completed on time so he had time to spare for a trip. Unlike mine, judging by all the unsigned things beside the paper slip he had set down. Division transfers, mission reports, legal things, other assorted crap. What a life. Oi.

**Oh boo hoo, poor you. Go cry to someone who cares. Like that third seat bitch. Where the hell is she anyway? It's too quiet without her around and I'm bored.**

Tactless Gryph no longer gave a damn about what he said or when. And there was zero I could do to effectively shut him up for longer than five minutes. Kinshara no longer even bothered to reprimand his tendency to spout off nonsense at all hours. The commentary from the bird was like having an unwelcome food critic accompanying you everywhere. Not a joyous occasion. But it was a Fate I'd resigned to so many years ago just thinking that far back gives me a headache. The bastard was here to stay for however long I'd be 'alive.'

Come to think of it though, it was curious that I hadn't seen my third seat since this morning. She had been running errands for a good part of the day but I still felt like it was odd. I'm not bothered much by the absence, of course. Everyone working in this Division is an individual and needs their space. Even though my office was currently void of all life save myself and a small cactus in a pot on the windowsill. It had been a small purchase a few months back and despite being a prickly foe to all those hoping to touch it, I liked it. It was the only company I had during the day most of the time. And it never complained or screamed.

**How the hell does that old badger put up with you hybrids as Captains? He knows I'm always here, waiting. And that I'll one day cost you your job and your afterlife. It just seems so cruel of him to lead you on like that. I love it.**

The beast had not a drop of sympathy in his whole self. Part of me was disturbed by what he had just uttered and the other part was trying hard not to take the phrase to heart. Gryph could very well cost me my Captaincy if he somehow got out at an inopportune time. Hopefully Kira would never have to see that. I'd rather spare him the horror of watching another superior go a horrible way. We weren't very close yet but I still would never put that agony on him.

**You're too nice. Gag.**

His insult fell on deaf ears as the opening of the door became evident. It wasn't Kira, which really wasn't a problem. It was the third seat that had been 'absent' all day, with a calm expression. She didn't have any papers for me to sign so there was an instant burst of relief. She had trekked over to one of the sofas in the room and sat down, still without a word. I'd been watching with questioning eyes and I'm pretty sure she had been aware of that fact. Her gaze finally averted and pivoted to meet mine.

"Squad 11 needs barracks repairs again. For the second time this week. And if I were you, I wouldn't bother Soifon Taicho at all today. For anything."

"Did something happen?"

"Beats me. But her Vice Captain found out the hard way. Isane's treating him for some rather nasty bruises."

Soifon was a dangerous woman to anyone and everyone, even her own bumbling birdbrain Fukutaicho. Half the time he had it coming to him but it still made the case of the violent tendencies of the leader of the 2nd. There were reasons why is was called the Punishment Force, after all. Pity goes to any enemies they happen to encounter or capture. Even more pity goes out to all the countless Hollows they clean up week after week. Not one sane soul would be dumb enough to cross that Division.

**Now there's someone I wouldn't mind meeting in a dark alley, ehehehe.**

"Is there anything bothering you, Captain?"

"No, not really. Don't worry about it." I visibly flinched at the 'Captain' formality. "How about you, Ms. Yadomaru?"

She cocked an eyebrow ever so slightly at the title. "Same as you, I guess. There's nothing to really report."

**Awfully uptight, aren't you? Goddamn.**

Tension began to light up the room as my silence followed hers. There wasn't much I could say now without the awkward moment feeling coming into play. We'd been friends for Fengo knows how long and yet times like this still happened. It didn't exactly kill me but I'd be a liar to say it wasn't at least a little painful. But that's just the way this woman worked. Few words, more actions. Blunt and honest and shameless every time she did have something to say. How I'd kill to understand her better.

"They found another thunderbird near Karakura."

This statement surprised me. "Where?"

"On the outskirts, closer than the last one. And it was taken alive."

**It's another Hollow...I think. But how the hell did they capture it?**

The last time a thunderbird was found, Gryph had freaked out and there had been a fight in the soulscape. He had grabbed the mental reigns and used me as a megaphone. It was not very appreciated but it did garner the results we were after. Yes, I admit now that his outspoken offer had been built around a strange desire I'd had. To have my friend back in my life just enough so I didn't have to miss her anymore. She'd agreed in time to come back, at least for a little while. There was more purpose for her here rather than back in the Living World.

"What are they planning to do with this thing?"

"You're asking the wrong person. But I assume someone from the 2nd will be deployed to deal with it eventually. Can't have whatever that thing really is causing an uproar among the living."

**Whatever it is, if it causes chaos, I say let it live! The more it kills and the more damage it does, the better.**

Gryph's sadistic musings were starting to effect me visibly. My legs were shaking a little and it suddenly felt 20 degrees hotter. Not this old song and dance again. His outbursts would probably end up driving me clear of the edge of my sanity and dignity. My companion tensed up after noticing the problems I was experiencing, obviously equating them to Gryph's activities. Her zanpakuto rested against the sofa and the floor, easily accessible should the situation get out of control.

There was a mirror hanging on one of the walls and I got up to look into it, checking for any ill effects of whatever Gryph was up to. Sure enough my right eye had changed and the left was slowly following suit. Maybe all of the times Gryph's leaked his soul into mine had weakened the metaphorical barrier of control I'd had on him. He seemed to find ways out with more ease each time. Thankfully it was never anything more than what had happened the day of our visit to the Living World. He couldn't get that far yet. But he was working on it.

"Captain." there was a very serious tone in her voice this time.

My body swiveled to face her and she stood up to her full height rather than remaining in her position on the sofa. But Haguro Tonbo was left in its place. Maybe the threat level hadn't reached a high enough point yet to warrant defensive swordsmanship. On the soulscape plane, Gryph had shifted forms already and shot up the solo tree to a place Kinshara couldn't reach him. This new tactic was frightening.

"I'm sorry..." it was all I could manage to choke out.

The oncoming sickly sensation of Hollowfied reiatsu was threatening to overwhelm my senses. Once it hit, it hit hard and painfully. Gryph must have been planning this all day and was going to carry out whatever was part of his plan. I couldn't lose it here, not this time. But it seemed increasingly difficult to stop what was happening. The best thing to rely on now was my partner even though her abilities didn't quite match those of a Captain. Here is where boldness meant everything.

**"My turn." **here is where the sensory overload truly began.

"No, I don't believe so."

A very familiar sense flooded my brain as the iconic avian mask overtook me. It appeared unsummoned and immediately intensified my presence. Others would surely be able to feel it and would soon arrive to quell the uprising. But the mask itself isn't where Gryph was stopping today. He was going all out, all or nothing. A sharply painful tingling began at my fingertips and crept up each arm with presicion. I brought both lims up to eye level and saw the change immediately. It was something I hadn't seen since my original fight to conquer Gryph.

**"Let's see how you enjoy this, you bastard."**

All the flesh from each fingertip hiked all the way up to my elbows had turned ghostly white and looked more like gryphonic limbs. The kind that is so often drawn onto illustrations of the mythical creatures I've seen in books. Each nail had extended and curved to become like the very talons of a raptor, despite Gryph himself being a paradise crow. The sleeves of my shihakusho had been rolled up just enough to see where the skin-covering ended. The same feeling overtook my legs beneath the fabric of my hakama. Quickly discarding the accompanying sandals, the tops were ripped through by the very same kind of talons. I lifted the left leg up just a bit, which was now covered in the same way my forearms were, and set it down slowly. The talons clicked as they made contact with the wooden floor.

An instantaneous look of horror graced my companion for a split second before the uneasy calmness took over again. Showing fear in the heart of such a conflict was exactly the worst kind of move. She'd faced me once before like this and was just as brave back then as she seems to be now. Wish I could spare her anything that was about to happen. Such a soul didn't deserve to put up with this even once.

"You're not going to get very far. Cease your efforts before you regret them."

**"Does this anger you, my dear? Too damn bad. Your friend is so easy to manipulate."**

Before I knew it, with Gryph controlling me my body began to move in the direction of my companion. She did not step back or quiver. This only served to egg the Hollow on and his steps in my body got more deliberate. Before either of us knew it I stood before her and was looking down into those memorable blue-green eyes. The glasses did not take away from the odd beauty of each iris. There was a fire in them that pierced my own soul so directly as her gaze met my own, despite Gryph being in control of me.

**"You stand no chance in Frozen Hell. Stand down."**

It was obvious that the difference in height between us could be seen as intimidating. But she didn't give an inch and continued to stare me down with every intent on stopping Gryph. The mask's beak slowly opened and hot saliva dribbled from it onto the floor. It was a disgusting display and a few drops even managed to catch her uniform. Still there was no change in her posture. My threats and hers were on equal grounds. I knew there was not a single whiff of fear in all of her soul.

"You will not sway me."

And in the next second, she brought up both arms and grabbed a hold of the beak, clamping it closed with all of her strength. Gryph tried to writhe my form free of the grip but she would not let go. Inhuman noises echoed from my throat and then in defense, my clawed left hand gripped her right forearm. The talons dug in and drew blood, which dripped to the floor and left tiny red droplets. Not an inch was given even then.

"Let him go."

My attention was so directed upon her that I did not notice the return of Kira. He was unable to say a single word in reaction to the sight happening right before his eyes. Shuuhei had followed him back foe reasons unbeknownst to me and he too was silent. Two pairs of eyes were watching a third seat attempting to subdue a much larger Captain. And to be honest, it looked as if she was succeeding. Gryph's frustration hit a peak and a cero-like collection of energy began to form at the beak tip of the mask. It would have hit her square on if he had fired it off. But some kind of flooding reiatsu flowed into my system and stopped it.

"I told you to stop."

For a second, her eyes flashed that same combination of black and golden-yellow that currently painted my own eyes. But it faded very, very quickly and so was Gryph's influence. He'd been struck down by this draft of foreign reiatsu. The arm covering went first, then I could feel my legs returning to normal as well. The mask evaporated into nothingness and finally my eyes went back to being white with violet irises and black pupils. My grip on her arm was instantly released as well. I stepped back and felt a pang of utter regret.

"I'm so sorry, Lisa. Please...forgive me."

"Rose, don't worry about it. I won't speak a word of it."

As the Vice Captain pair watched the scene in awe, it was obvious what was on their minds. And of course I'd have to set the record straight for them later. I was not in love with third seat Lisa Yadomaru. But I was very, very grateful for her boldness. The claw marks left behind from my grip were nothing Captain Unohana couldn't treat. No doubt she'd ask what happened. I'll just have to trust that my friend won't speak of what happened here today.

This has to stop happening.


End file.
